


New Friend(s)

by Softmothprince



Series: Asra [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, JUST, asra is a soft blushy marshmallow hair boy, baby faust, blame discord, cause i couldn't NOT put in our snake pirate queen, cause they teens, don't mind formatting, i tried to make it look pretty, obviously, pre-game, soft, still not used to posting stuff on here, two awkward teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmothprince/pseuds/Softmothprince
Summary: acacia just needed to get away from stress, the dock her usual get away. the waves and the sea air her stress reliever. she never expected to find herself a new friend- and a cute snake.





	New Friend(s)

**Author's Note:**

> blame the arcana discord i'm in, we needed blushy teen asra and i provided it
> 
> this is dedicated to those lovely people and i love them very much
> 
> yes i know the mc and asra didn't meet this way
> 
> acacia and isabel are two of my three apprentices (why do i have three? good question, i keep asking myself that)

Tucking hair behind her ear, Acacia huffs and leans back against the wood post with her knees to her chest. The petty argument she had with Isabel and the chaos she returned to in her aunt's shop swan in her mind, building her stress levels. It was the reason she stormed off to the docks, the gentle sound of waves hitting the old wood and the salty sea air somehow always managed to calm her down. She took deep breaths, feeling the gentle wind tug at her clothing and hair. Acacia once again tucks her hair behind her ear, before reaching into her satchel and pulls out a ribbon to tie up the thick, coco brown waves.

A strong gust of wind suddenly snaps the ribbon from her fingers, making her yelp and reach out to grab it, only to miss by a few inches. Before it flew too far, it suddenly stops in mid air, the slightest tingle of magic warming her spine as she notices the slight shimmer to the ribbon. Her head turns as it floats past her, breath getting caught in her throat when she sees who is now holding her ribbon. 

Fluffy white hair in an unruly mess sat on his head, strands falling in front of his bright violet eyes and curled around his red-tipped ears, his lips in a shy smile as a blush made its home on his warm, golden brown cheeks. "This is yours, yes?" He asks, kneeling down slowly a foot away from her and holds out the simple purple ribbon.

Acacia swallows past the lump in her throat, nodding once and reaches to take the strip of fabric. Their fingers brush together, making a sudden tingle shoot through her nerves. His face becomes redder, eyes wide and snapping away.

"Thank you..." She mutters. They sit in an awkward silence, before the taller teen moves to stand. "W-what's your name?" Acacia suddenly asks, startling him for a moment.

He smiles again and settles back down, this time across from her with his back against the other wood post and legs crossed. "I'm Asra. What's yours?"

"Acacia... you do readings in the alley behind my aunt's shop..."

His shy smile widens, a slight peek of teeth showing. "I was wondering where I saw you before."

They fall back into silence, though it was much more comfortable, the warmth to their cheeks fading as the embarrassment dissipates. Though, Acacia is scared out of her wits when something brushes against her leg, making her yelp and jolt like she was shocked. Green eyes snap down, landing on a tiny snake that was partially on the dock and slightly on her knee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Asra worries, reaching out and taking the snake off her leg, holding it close to him as he looks at the startled brunette.

A small giggle comes from her, her head shaking briefly. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just wound up and get startled easily." Shifting in place, Acacia looks closer at the snake her new companion held. "Who is that?" She asks, watching as Asra hesitantly holds out the snake, which rises up to be closer to her face.

"This is Faust, she's my friend."

"Can... Can I hold her? Please?" She begs, nervously tugging at her skirt.

While Asra looks reluctant, he slowly lets Faust slither onto Acacia's arm and places his hands in his lap afterwards with a tiny smile. Faust scents around Acacia, tongue flicking against the girl's nose and tickles it, making her giggle. The snake turns to face Asra, seeming to say something to him as he smiles and blushes faintly, head bobbing in a nod.

"Yes, she is very pretty." Acacia dips her head, feeling her ears burn and shyly peeks up at him through her lashes. Suddenly, Asra's face becomes a brighter red than ever before. "F-Faust!"

Acacia blinks, looking up at Asra with a slightly raised brow. "What did she say?" She asks, feeling her lips quirk up.

"Nothing! She didn't say anything-" "Asra." He stops, wide violet eyes flicking over her grinning face before ducking his own away and muttered something.

"Asra?" Acacia leans closer slightly, feeling Faust move from her arm and to her shoulder, forked tongue hitting her ear.

"She-"

"Acacia! Marigold, is that you?" A voice calls, making them jump.

Both turn, finding a blonde walking closer, stopping a few feet away. "Isabel..." Acacia murmurs.

Asra takes a small breath, looking between the two before reaching out to take back Faust. "I... I should be going." He says, standing up and holds out a hand to help Acacia up.

She feels her face heat up, even more from the small smirk that appeared on Isabel's face. "Yes, I should too. Um..." She squeezes the hand holding hers, her eyes going from Asra's to Faust. She smiles. "Here," Using the ribbon he rescued for her, Acacia ties it loosely around Faust's body, a few inches below her head and drops her hand to Asra's shoulder, her fingers tingling with magic. "Something to remember me by and also a reason to see me again." She explains with a shrug.

Asra grins, and she finally notices the cute little dimples in his cheeks. He bows slightly while lifting their still locked hands, kissing the back of hers. "See you then, Acacia." He straightens his back and seems to grin wider, eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun.

"You as well, Asra." She lifts the one on his shoulder, rubbing under Faust's chin. "And of course Faust."

The snake wiggles happily.

Asra lets her hand slip out of his and turns around, walking down the dock and briefly nods to Isabel, who smiles and nods back. When he was far enough to not hear them, Isabel rushes closer and hugs Acacia around the waist, muttering apologies.

"It's alright, Monarch. We were being petty."

The blonde hums in agreement, then a sly grin appears on her lips. "Who was that handsome stranger you were with?"

Acacia blushes, ducking her head to hide her red cheeks and wide smile. "His name is Asra and he is my new friend, as well as Faust." She explains, looking out at the water for a moment before turning back around to her friend.

Isabel was grinning wider, a knowing look in her amber eyes. "And the ribbon? Didn't you enchant it to bring good luck to whoever wore it?"

Acacia smirks, looping her arm through Isabel's and leads the equally giddy witch beside her.

"A 'thank you' for chasing my blues away."

**Author's Note:**

> marigold is acacia's middle name and monarch is isabel's nickname
> 
> ok now that this is finally done, i can get to my other stuff- i do need to finish an angst i've been working on for too long
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
